Rouge destruction
by Tsuki-neesan
Summary: "Le rouge l'envahit. Comme le feu, il détruira tout... Même lui." - Allusions Zemyx et Akuroku - DeathFic, Sang, Morts, un peu de Folie aussi


**Titre : **Rouge destruction

**Genre :** Crime/Horreur

**Rating :** M (pour les Warnings)

**Warnings :** DeathFic, Sang, Morts, Folie.

**Pairings :** Une allusion au Zemyx, un peu d'Akuroku. Rien de bien choquant de ce côté-là.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages nommés appartiennent tous à Square Enix, je ne fais que les emprunter (et les massacrer) le temps de cette fiction.

**Résumé :** Le rouge l'envahit. Comme le feu, il détruira tout... Même lui.

**Bêta-Lecteur : **Moi-même, donc s'il y a des fautes, mea culpa.

**Note : **Merci à MikageKun pour le résumé^^ et son avis !

Bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

><p>Le jour où il était né, on l'avait jeté à l'eau. Ses parents avaient des dettes envers un groupe de mafieux. Ils avaient été tués également.<p>

Mais il n'était pas mort. Un remous du fleuve l'avait projeté sur une berge. Au milieu des herbes et des insectes, il avait grandi. Il avait découvert que la plupart des choses autour de lui étaient comestibles, inertes ou pas.

Manger ou être mangé. C'était la loi de la nature. Il l'avait vite comprise.

Du haut de ses cinq ans, il avait traqué certains petits animaux, silencieusement. En voyant faire plusieurs d'entre eux, il avait appris qu'il pouvait tenir sur deux pattes. Mieux, il pouvait avancer sur deux pattes.

Se tapir, courir, marcher, sauter, se dissimuler dans les herbes. Il était devenu un chasseur hors pair, se nourrissant exclusivement de viande. Assommer, griffer, frapper, tordre, briser, déchiqueter, tuer, manger. Personne ne lui résistait. Il était le roi des animaux de la berge. Mais il était conscient de ne pas être le plus fort.

Au-delà de son territoire vivait des êtres encore plus grands, encore plus puissants.

Un jour, alors qu'il avait huit ans, un homme l'avait trouvé. Il était en train de dévorer sa dernière proie. L'animal étrange avait essayé de communiquer avec lui, mais il n'avait pas compris. Comme le nouveau spécimen ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer, il avait continué son repas en paix.

L'homme lui avait tiré le bras, il l'avait mordu. Alors, l'animal étrange avait sorti une boite de sa poche, avait fait tourner quelque chose dessus, puis l'avait lancé dans les herbes.

Qui avaient pris feu.

Il aurait dû s'énerver contre le spécimen étrange, défendre son territoire contre ce nouvel envahisseur rouge, mais il n'en fit rien.

C'était beau. Non, magnifique. Et ça détruisait tout, inerte ou pas, ne laissant que du noir derrière lui.

C'était rouge. D'un rouge vif, de la même couleur que sa crinière. Rouge sang. Rouge destruction.

C'était la puissance qui lui fallait pour régner sur un territoire encore plus grand. Pour être plus fort que le plus fort.

Il avait regardé l'animal étrange. Il l'avait suivi. Il voulait le pouvoir rouge.

L'homme lui avait donné des objets souples qu'il fallait mettre sur son corps. De belles tenues de camouflages. Le spécimen lui avait coupé sa longue crinière et ses griffes, pour mieux se fondre dans la masse.

Son professeur lui avait appris à se servir de choses qui faisaient des trous sur ce quoi elles tiraient. Très efficace, mais trop bruyant.

Alors, l'homme lui avait donné des objets gris que l'on pouvait néanmoins colorier, qui tranchaient beaucoup mieux que des griffes.

Il les avait aimés, il les avait gardés.

L'homme lui avait un jour montré une image sur laquelle on voyait une autre personne de son espèce. Sa cible, lui avait-il fait comprendre.

Il avait été impatient. Jusque là, son professeur ne lui avait donné que des animaux à quatre pattes à chasser. Mais il avait compris que les choses à deux pattes étaient plus fortes, plus malignes.

L'homme l'avait emmené près d'un bâtiment et était rentré à l'intérieur. Il était resté dehors, une capuche noire camouflant sa crinière. Sa proie était sortie avec deux autres habillés en noir.

Il était arrivé si rapidement et silencieusement que les deux personnes ne comprirent jamais ce qui s'était passé. Le jeune mafieux dont ils avaient la charge s'était volatilisé à leur nez et à leur barbe. Incompréhensible. Ils avaient retrouvé son corps un peu plus tard, quelques ruelles plus loin, à demi-dévoré.

Après avoir terminé son repas, il était rentré à la demeure de son professeur. L'homme était arrivé un peu plus tard et avait semblé très satisfait.

Le spécimen savait qu'il avait mis la main sur une perle rare. Très rare.

L'animal étrange lui avait donné d'autres cibles, uniquement ses ennemis dans un premier temps. Ils les avaient dévorés, l'un après l'autre, sans jamais se faire prendre.

Et puis, lorsqu'il eut onze ans, l'homme lui avait appris le feu.

Il avait compris comment en produire et combien il était dangereux et destructeur. Mais cela l'avait fasciné. Alors, il s'était amusé avec. Personne n'avait jamais apprivoisé le feu mieux que lui. Même s'il ne savait pas parler, même s'il ne comprenait pas la réaction chimique qui le produisait, il avait rapidement fait la distinction entre ce qui pouvait ou non brûler et plus ou moins rapidement.

« Feu » avait été son premier mot. Le seul qu'il avait su durant cinq ans.

Un jour, lorsqu'il eut douze ans, des hommes pénétrèrent la demeure de son professeur et le tuèrent. Il les avait dévorés, l'un après l'autre, puis avait fait brûler leurs restes.

Il s'était ensuite retrouvé livré à lui-même. Se fondant dans la masse, il dormait le soir dans des ruelles. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était le prédateur.

La chair d'animaux ne lui suffisant plus, il avait fait de ses repas des hommes. Durant trois ans, il avait vécu comme cela, se repaissant d'hommes.

Mais les habitants du quartier où il s'était établi étaient partis les uns après les autres et bientôt, il n'eut plus rien à se mettre sous la dent. Affamé, il était alors entré dans une maison, déclenchant l'alarme, et avait commencé à manger ses occupants.

Des hommes avec les choses qui faisaient des trous étaient alors arrivés et l'avaient regardé horrifiés terminer son repas. Ils avaient pointé leurs armes sur lui et déblatéré des paroles incompréhensibles. Néanmoins, à la vue des objets braqués sur lui, il s'était laissé faire et avait été emmené dans une grande voiture à barreaux. Il n'était plus le prédateur, mais la proie.

Manger ou être mangé. Il avait perdu au jeu de la nature. A quinze ans.

Il s'était alors endormi, repus.

Mais les hommes ne l'avaient pas dévoré. Ils l'avaient amené dans une pièce et avait commencé à lui parler. Il n'avait pas compris. L'un des hommes lui avait crié dessus. Il l'avait regardé avec incompréhension. Il savait qu'on lui reprochait quelque chose, mais il était incapable de dire quoi.

Plusieurs hommes avaient défilé, tentant de le faire parler. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est qu'il ne le savait pas.

Un des hommes avait eu une idée et l'avait détaché. Il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste. Il était la proie prisonnière, après tout. Les hommes avaient amené un chien dans la pièce et l'avait tenu par une laisse, pour voir comment il réagirait face à leur animal menaçant. Ils voulaient avoir le cœur net sur la cause de ses étranges réactions.

Le chien avait grogné. Il en avait fait de même. Le chien s'était alors mis dans une position de soumission. Il était toujours plus fort que les animaux à quatre pattes, après tout. Les hommes avaient échangé des regards, stupéfaits.

Durant quelques mois, des dizaines de personnes étaient intervenues auprès de lui. Il avait ainsi appris à parler et à comprendre le langage humain. Apparemment, il n'était pas un animal, mais ce que l'on appelait un homme.

Les juges avaient eu beaucoup de mal avec cette affaire, étant donné qu'il n'était pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Finalement, une femme qui travaillait sur le dossier s'était proposée de l'héberger, afin de voir comment il réagirait si on le mettait dans une condition d'humain normal et s'il était dangereux ou non. Il avait eu une nouvelle maison. Une nouvelle vie. Un nom. _ _ _ _.

Il était devenu un humain à part entière. Il avait eu au début quelques difficultés à s'habituer à son nouveau régime alimentaire. Mais il n'avait plus jamais tué personne. Tout s'était parfaitement bien déroulé.

Il s'était fait des amis, douze exactement. Ils avaient formé un groupe très soudés, qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Au début, seul l'un d'entre eux l'avait considéré comme un humain. Puis, petit à petit, tous étaient devenus ses camarades. Il était heureux.

Cette année et demi, jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans, était resté à jamais la plus belle de sa vie. Ce n'était plus « manger ou être mangé », mais vivre, tout simplement.

Et puis, il était tombé amoureux d'un homme. Un de ses amis. Le fils de celle qui l'avait recueilli. Ce fut le début de sa rechute, inévitable.

Une fois que l'on connait la loi de la nature, il est impossible de l'oublier.

Il l'avait aimé en secret, allant jusqu'à l'idolâtrer. Il l'avait aimé jusqu'à la folie. Un jour, il lui avait avoué.

_« - Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?_

_- Désolé _ _ _ _, je ne suis pas de ce bord-là. »_

_Pourquoi ?_

L'ange blond l'avait repoussé.

L'humain en lui était mort à cet instant précis. Son monde encore fragile s'était écroulé. Il était redevenu le prédateur.

L'ange ne voulait pas de lui ? Il lui arracherait les ailes.

Il l'avait frappé, frappé. Le sang avait giclé, encore et encore. Il avait continué. L'autre avait hurlé. Il avait crié son prénom, l'avait supplié d'arrêter. Mais c'était trop tard. Il n'avait plus de nom. Il n'existait plus.

Les plumes de l'ange avaient été souillées de vermeil. C'était magnifique. Il avait continué à le frapper, à le blesser. L'ange n'avait plus bougé. Il avait fait couler son sang, longtemps.

La pièce entière était rouge. C'était beau. Il avait alors goûté ce liquide à nouveau, comme avant, pour s'approprier à jamais une partie de l'ange. Il avait aimé. Mieux qu'autrefois. Il en avait repris.

_« - _ _ _ _ ? Qu'as... Qu'as... Qu'as-tu fait ?_

_- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »_

_Oui, qu'ai-je fais ?_

Il avait recommencé.

_« - Alors, les rumeurs étaient vraies..._

_- Tais-toi ! »_

_Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! _

Plusieurs fois.

_« - _ _ _ _, cette mascarade a assez duré ! C'est ennuyant à la longue..._

_- Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! »_

_Je ne peux pas m'arrêter..._

_« - Tu n'étais donc pas humain, au final._

_- Arrête ! »_

_Ce qu'il dit est vrai._

_« - Je suis venu à toi pour te proposer de devenir mon allié, vampire._

_- Laisse-moi ! »_

_J'aime le sang._

_« - Te joindras-tu à moi ?_

_- Va-t-en ! »_

_Rouge écarlate._

Les cris le distrayaient. Le sang le nourrissait. Il aimait tuer. C'était splendide.

Il avait continué. Les cadavres s'étaient empilés. Mais ils n'étaient pas l'ange. Leur sang n'était pas le sien.

Il s'était énervé. Il s'était vengé sur les autres créatures. Ces idiotes qui avaient enterré l'ange, alors qu'il devait retourner au ciel.

_« - Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?_

_- Tu ne vas pas bien, _ _ _ _ !_

_- Ce n'est pas vrai ! »_

_Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je vais bien._

_« - Pourquoi as-tu tué mes parents ?_

_- Parce que. »_

_Parce que je suis fou. _

_« - Tu n'es plus à un meurtre près maintenant, hein ?_

_- Qui sait... »_

_Et j'aime ça._

_« - Si tu m'en avais laissé le temps, tu aurais pu être un sujet d'expérience intéres-_

_- Je ne suis pas un sujet. Je ne suis personne. »_

_Seulement... Rouge destruction._

Il les avait tous massacrés. Mais l'ange n'était pas revenu.

Du sang. Il voulait du sang. Du sang de l'ange. Son sang. Encore une fois.

Alors, il chercha. Les cadavres continuèrent à s'empiler derrière lui.

Vint un moment où les humains s'offrirent à lui. Ils arrivaient, apeurés. Il le voyait, lui, le démon meurtrier. Ils se figeaient. Et le démon les découpait avec ses lames tranchantes.

Un jour, les hommes étaient venus plus nombreux. Une chose qui faisait des trous lui avait tiré dessus. Il avait eu mal. Quelque chose l'avait blessé. Il lui sembla voir un peu de rouge couler de son corps. Étrange. Un voile s'était abattu sur ses yeux.

Quand il s'était réveillé, il était attaché. Avec de grandes chaînes. Prisonnier dans une petite pièce.

Les hommes avaient peur de lui. Alors, ils l'avaient enfermé. C'était inutile. Il était le démon. On ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Ennuyé, il avait repensé à ces hommes. Et au sang qu'il avait vu sortir de son corps. Intrigué, il avait regardé l'endroit coupable.

Il avait déchiqueté les choses blanches qui l'empêchaient de voir. Il avait observé sa peau. Elle était étrange. Rouge foncée. Dure.

Il avait gratté. Un peu de sang avait coulé. Il avait souri, puis gratté encore.

Le sang s'était fait plus abondant. Il avait continué de s'arracher la peau. Un flot de sang s'était mis à sortir son corps.

Il l'avait goûté. Son sourire s'était agrandi. Il avait bu.

Il n'avait pas trouvé le sang de l'ange.

Il avait trouvé mieux que le sang de l'ange.

Le sang du démon.

Il avait ri.

Tout était devenu noir.

* * *

><p>La radio d'une voiture déclama :<p>

_« Nous apprenons à l'instant le décès du célèbre tueur en série, surnommé _

_''L'animal'' _

_qui fit parler de lui à de nombreuses reprises ces derniers temps. »_

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle, cracha l'une des trois occupants de la voiture, blonde, assise sur le siège passager à l'avant.

- Tu l'as dit ! répondit la deuxième, brune, qui conduisait.

_« Il aurait rouvert sa blessure et se serait lui-même vidé de son sang. »_

- Ça ne m'étonne même pas ! s'exclama la blonde.

- Au point où il en était... répliqua la brune, du venin dans sa voix.

- On aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance, commença à pleurer la première.

_« Sur les murs de sa cellule était écris un message en lettres de sang : _

_''Je n'aurais jamais dû exister. »_

- Et tu as raison, _assassin_, assena la brune, qui voyait elle aussi des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur la route. Les essuie-glaces déblayaient l'eau sur le pare-brise à un rythme régulier. La voiture, seule, roulait feux allumés, projetant de l'eau sur les côtés à chaque manœuvre.

- Si tu n'étais pas né, ils seraient tous encore en vie ! s'exclama la blonde, de grosses gouttes dévalant son visage.

Le troisième occupant, à l'arrière, baissa la tête.

- Xenmas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Luxord, Marluxia, Laxrene, Roxas, Xion, leurs parents... hoqueta-elle.

- Ils seraient tous en vie ! répéta la brune.

La pluie redoubla, frappant la voiture avec encore plus de violence.

_« Pardonnez-moi'' »_

- Comment pourrait-on te pardonner, _meurtrier_ ? demanda l'une, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Regarde-nous, _monstre__. _Regarde, de la quarantaine que nous étions, combien il en reste ! hurla la blonde en s'adressant au mort.

- TROIS ! éclata l'autre. Moi, la mère de Xion ; la mère de Roxas ; et Demyx !

- Hein,_** Axel **_? continua la première, crachant le prénom du garçon avec haine.

_« Son prénom était Axel. »_

- Non, pas _Axel_, le _monstre_ que tu es ne mérite même _pas_ de nom ! aboya la brune tout en pleurant.

La voiture roulait de plus en plus vite, accompagnée par la pluie. Le troisième occupant de la voiture, le troisième survivant, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, craqua à l'entente de la dernière phrase.

- ARRETEZ !

La voiture se stoppa dans un crissement de pneus. Les deux mères se retournèrent vers lui.

- Tu défends le meurtrier de Zexion, _Demyx _? assena la blonde avec haine.

- Je ne te pensais pas comme ça... Que dirait ton petit ami s'il savait que tu prends pitié du_ monstre _? demanda la brune sur le même ton.

Demyx leva la tête, les yeux baignées de larmes.

_- Axel _était un homme... Pas... Un monstre... Il n'a juste pas eu de chance...

Il fondit en larmes, tout en ajoutant deux derniers mots à son explication :

- C'est tout...

Manger ou être mangé. Il n'y a pas de gagnant avec cette règle. Seulement des perdants qui meurent les uns après les autres, sous l'arbitrage impitoyable de la nature.

Il avait vécu sous cette loi. Elle s'était retournée contre lui. Il avait commis l'irréparable.

Lui, Axel.

Le rouge destruction.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS, qui était en passant ma première fiction.<p>

Si vous avez un commentaire, une critique, quelque chose qui vous a interpellé ou que vous n'avez pas compris, ou tout simplement votre mot à dire, n'hésitez pas en m'en faire part dans une review. (Le bouton « review » ne vas pas vous manger et moi non plus d'ailleurs XD)

Sinon, merci d'avoir lu ^^ !


End file.
